super_sentaiseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Denshi Sentai Denziman
is the fourth entry of the Super Sentai series. It was broadcast from February 2, 1980 to January 31, 1981. The title given to this series for international distribution by Toei is Denziman, Electric Fighters. Plot 3000 years ago, the Vader Clan devastated the planet Denzi. Denzi Land, an island from Denzi, landed on Earth. In modern times, the computer of Denziland awoke the Denzi Dog IC when it detected the Vader Clan approaching Earth. IC found five young people (who may or may not be descendants of the Denzi people) to become the Denzimen in order to defend Earth, the Vader Clan's next target. Characters Denzimen Allies Denzi Descendants *Denzi Computer *Denzi Dog IC *Princess Denzi * Claire (movie) * Paul Izaki (29) * Himiko Kitagawa * Kamiko Kitagawa Other Allies * Officer Chieko Matsuo * Officer Tomoko Nakai * Ken'ichi Ooishi (3-19) * Santa Noda * Hiroshi Hirai * Katsuo Sano * Yumiko Nakagawa * Sachiko (4, 21) * Gou Koyuki (26) * Mari Asakaze (31) Vader Clan * Queen Hedrian * General Hedrer * Keller and Mirror * Banriki Demon King (37-51) **Banriki Monster (49-51) * Dustlers *Vader Monsters **Musasabilar (1) **Shabonlar (2) **Chikagerilar (3) **Rupankamelar (4) **Tsutakazular (5) **Higekitakolar (6) **Umitsular (7) **Firumular (8) **Denwalar (9) **Hambular (10) **Tayajigolar (11) **Balar (12) **Adobaloolar (13) **Jukular (14) **Panchirolar (15) **Samelar (16) **Deadbolar (17) **Kaigalar (18) **Gamalar (19) **Hachidokular (20) **Rosokular (21) **Taimular (22) **Kokelar (23) **Hamigakilar (24) **Angolar (Movie) **Medamalar (25) **Rekolar (26) **Kilar (27) **Nazolar (28) **Sabimushilar (29) **Chōchinlar (30) **Mimilar (31) **Datolar (32) **Saxophonelar (33) **Shunsuke Furukawa/Bidamalar (34) **Dokugalar (35) **Noranekolar (36) **Kamakilar (38) **Akumalar (39) **Pikarilar (40) **Jishinlar (41) **Ninpolar (42) **Desumasukular (43) **Arazinlar (44) **Onilar (45) **Torikagolar (46) **Botolar (47) **Sakkalar (48) **Kendamalar (48) **Karakurilar (48-49) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Denzi Ring Sidearms * Denzi Stick * Denzi Punch Vehicles * Denzi Machine * Denzi Buggy * Denzi Crafts Mecha :Legend:✶ team-piloted mecha, ➲ carrier mecha * DenziTiger * Denzi Fighter / DaiDenzin Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (Keller), (Mirror) * : * Vader Monsters: (most of episodes) Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Kazuo Koike **Composition & Arrangement: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Ken Narita, Koorogi '73 ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Kazuo Koike **Composition & Arrangement: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Ken Narita ;Insert theme *Go Go DenziTiger *Tatakau Denshi Sentai Denziman *Hoshi kara Kita Chouheiki *Hitoribocchi no Seishun *Kagayake! Denziman *Ginga Honey International broadcasts Denshi Sentai Denziman was the first super sentai series being broadcast in Thailand. The series was aired on and proved to be very popular amongst viewers which lead to more broadcasts of super sentai series later in the country. Denziman was also broadcast dubbed in Italy, in some regional channels. Notes *This is the first Sentai series to have a Transforming Robo, DaiDenzin. *This is the first Sentai series in which the helmets of the team contain a lens visor. Previously, the visor was made of the same material as the rest of the helmet. *Excluding Battle Fever J, which had no movies, Denziman is the first series not to have a movie which is a theatrical edition of an episode. From this point on, almost all of the Super Sentai movies were all original works, with the exception of the second Flashman movie, Flashman: Big Rally! Titan Boy!. *This is the first series to feature a transformation device that can be used anywhere. **The Denziman's transformation device is rings, the first (and only) time they're used. *This is the first Sentai to use colors in the English language as the Rangers' names, as the Gorengers used the Japanese translations of their colors as Ranger Names. After Sun Vulcan, every Sentai team (except for three which don't use colors in their titles at all) will have English colors in the name of their heroes. **By extension, this is the first Sentai team since Gorenger to have colors in the Rangers' names. **However, Denziman uses the Japanese colors for the names of the actual characters, which is only shared with Goggle V and Akibaranger. *Denziman holds a TV show rating of 13.5%, making it the second highest rating Sentai, only behind Gorenger. http://henshingrid.blogspot.pt/2011/04/super-sentai-tv-show-ratings-vs-toy.html *This is one of two Sentai to use the term "Denshi" as the denomination, alongside Choudenshi Bioman; however the "Denshi" in this title refers merely to "electronics" instead of "electron" as in the later series. References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/denji.html Denshi Sentai Denziman] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/電子戦隊デンジマン Denshi Sentai Denziman] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Over-Technology